


Cold Blooded

by SammyVen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, F/M, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not as it Seems, Post Hale Fire, Revenge, Season/Series 01, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyVen/pseuds/SammyVen
Summary: Re-write of season 1 after Hale fire.When various hunters start to be killed by an unknown supernatural creature, the Argents decide to call in reinforcements.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of season one. This might turn into a series if it goes well, but who knows. I'd like to clarify that not all tags have been listed as I don't want to spoil this fic. It'll be changed in the near future.
> 
> Song Inspo:
> 
> Lacrosse game : BOY- little numbers  
> Allison and Stiles' talk- Alpenglow- S.Carey

Wandering through the woods at 2 in the morning hadn't been how Stiles expected his day to go. He simply had expected to return home and finish his revision for the chemistry test he had tomorrow.

But lo and behold here he was trudging through the heavy amounts of sludge that remained from the previous days of persistent rain within Beacon Hills.

"You might as well scream for the monster to come kill you, with all the noise you're making" Alec commented from behind him as he followed in pursuit of whatever supernatural creature that had been killing innocent civilians these last few weeks.

"Even if I did attract the attention of whatever this thing is, one look at me and then you, it'd pick the one with more meat on its bone"

Stiles ungracefully leaps over a tree root before skidding in the mud. He turns to watch as Alec follows but with far more grace.

"No way, this thing is smart. It'd go for something pathetic and scrawny cause it's an easy kill"

Stiles halted his steps to turn back and glare daggers at Alec. However, Alec was completely unfazed as he continued to push past Stiles and move further into the woods.

He didn't say another word as they both moved to the middle of the woods and waited for the others to return. They sat in awkward silence before Stiles saw his sister, Allison step out from the tree line.

"Did you guys find anything?" She pondered as she sat her bow and arrow down beside Stiles.

"No nothing. The rains completely ruined the tracks, we still have as much information as we did when this thing started killing people, which is nothing by the way" Stiles complained.

Allison groaned turning her full attention to him. "Have you heard anything from dad?"

"No, have you?”

"No, maybe we should go look for everyone else. I think they said something about scouting the north area of the preserve”

"Or we could just head home. Come on, Allison, this thing is smart. Every time we've been out in the woods looking, a body shows up somewhere else."

"And you call yourself an Argent" Alec commented.

"Stiles that's exactly why we should keep looking! We also have no idea what we’re up against here and four people have already been killed and this thing is just getting smarter.”

"Make that five"

Stiles and Allison jumped at the sudden announcement of their father’s appearance from behind them.

"What?" Allison gapped at him.

"A body was just found in town. A worker by the name of Samuel, he was also hunter looking for this thing”

"You're kidding? So while we were out here looking, it went to town and killed one of our own"

"That's literally what I just said" Stiles snapped at Alec who just glared. God, Stiles hated him.”Whatever we’re up against is smart; it knows it’s being hunted”

“Maybe there’s more than one. That could explain how it gets around easily and also why we were following the tracks here but it was in town.”

"We need a better plan. Tomorrow night we split up. I'll have half of you here in the woods covering the entire preserves with animal traps. The others will be spread throughout the town. We're catching this thing before it takes another innocent life or even one of our own”

Stiles remains where hes's standing even as his dad and the others move to make their way back to where they started, more than likely to come up with a more elaborate plan.

"I think he means tonight, considering it's almost 3 in the fucking morning" Stiles retorts at his dads retreating back.

"Come on, Stiles. The stress is just getting to everyone is all. It'll be better after we catch this thing. It wasn’t so bad before, but now whatever this is, its killing hunters.”

"I just don’t get it; it’s killed two civilians and now two hunters. It’s able to figure out what’s threatening it. Kinda like how my grades are being threatened right now with this chemistry test”

"Is that what you're worried about? Priorities Stiles, and anyway you and I both know that you're gonna past that test with flying colors. You're top of the class for a reason"

"You know I'd tell you stop, but I appreciate the compliments. I hardly get them anymore. But you’re wrong. I’ve still got Lydia as competition and she doesn’t seem the type to wander around the woods on the morning of a test"

"Yeah, well if you knew her like I do, you’d understand why she doesn’t go out with those heels. I think some of them are more expensive than dads entire weaponry" she smiles all dimples before they walk off together to join the others.

“Now I envy her life”  
“Oh Stiles, you can borrow my pair of Jimmy’s if you want”

“I don’t want to stand anyone up, especially not Lydia”

*******

Stiles all but dragged himself out of the class after the chemistry test was over. Scott followed close behind, with more of a bounce to his step.

"That wasn't so bad! I mean I studied most of the unit last night, but I'm confident that I passed.... Why do you have this look on your face like you want to punch me?"

"I think I made this face when I first met you and it's just stuck that way" Stiles grumbled as they headed towards the locker room.

"That's unfair; we met when we were seven."

"Some things don't change, Scotty." Stiles dumped his bag in his locker, ignoring his gear completely. “I’m sitting this one out buddy, feeling a bit queasy after the test. Hopefully coach will be fine being down one team member”

"You warm the bench anyway, Argent " Finstock reminded him as he passed.

"Thanks Coach, I almost forgot"

"Alright, wish me luck buddy!"

“For what?” Stiles cocked his eyebrow as he followed in tow behind Scott.

“Um, did you actually forget?” Scott laughs. “That next week are trials, I’m gonna try and make first line”

“Well, it’s good to have dreams” Stiles jokes as he sits in the bleachers.

“I’m serious, I’m gonna do it” Scott piqued up, with nothing but determination written all over his face

“Alright, Scotty; good luck, but just take it easy. Your asthma will hate you for it”

Scott shakes his head as he follows the rest of the team onto the field. He’s all but on the field for about five minutes, until Scott takes a massive take down from a much larger team mate. Stiles cringes as Scott smashes into the ground, but lets out a small cheer when his best friend gets back up.

“And may I ask why you’re not playing?’  
Stiles turns to watch Allison plop herself down on the bench beside him. Following behind her is Lydia who lays out her jacket before sitting gracefully down, not even acknowledging Stiles’ small smile he shoots her way.

“I’m just not feeling great today”

Allison nods in understanding, before she turns her attention to the trials. Another few minutes pass before Scott is on his back again.

“You got to admit, he does have determination” Allison smiles impressively as Scott jumps to his feet again.

“I don’t think its determination; he’s been hit in the head too many times. It’s definitely stupidity”

Allison shots him a look, but he just shrugs. “Hey, I know my best friend”

Allison shakes her head fondly as Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Jacksons at least playing well today. He ought to be since he’s making team captain”

“You seem pretty sure of that” Allison comments.

Lydia gives her a thin smile, before pursing her lips. “Allison, just look at the rest of the team and tell me who looks to be actual captain material”

Both Stiles and Allison look up to watch three team member’s trip, not even being touched by the opposing team.

“I think we’re doomed this season, regardless to whom the captain is”

“No wonder, if some of the team mates just sit out because they can’t cope with not being valedictorian” Lydia snides.

“Ha-ha, so very funny Lyds.” Stiles mumbles just as she jumps up to greet Jackson near the end of the bleachers.

“You know she’s joking” Allison bumps his shoulder with her own. “You’ve both got a chance; you’re two of the smartest people I know”

“Maybe, but as I recall she probably doesn’t spend her nights worrying about what monster will kill her next”

“Stop being so melodramatic, Stiles. Besides that makes you even better doesn’t it.”

Stiles smiles as he turns back to the game. It takes another solid twenty minutes until the game if fully over and Scott practically hauls himself up to the bleachers. He’s making wild hand gestures and while Allison looks completely bewildered, Stiles knows exactly what he means. He reaches into Scott’s bag and tosses him his inhaler. Scott gratefully catches before using it a few times.

“You killed it out there, buddy” Stiles slaps Scott on the back as he stands to head back to the lockers.

“It felt more like I was being killed”

Stiles doesn’t reply as Scott heads off to change. He grabs his bag and meets Allison outside where she stands looking stock and stern.

“What?” Stiles deadpans as he heads over.

“Dad just sent me this” she hands him her phone as Stiles reads over it. “It’s never killed during the day in plain sight. Stiles, he was another hunter”

Stiles hands back her phone. “Dad wants an emergency meeting tonight”

“Tonight? But I was studying with Scott”

“Stiles, six people are dead. I think missing one study session won’t kill anyone, in fact it could save someone”

“Fine, let me just go tell Scott”

She nods as he heads back inside. He blindly makes his way back, making a point to steer clear of the egotistic jocks, which was mostly just Jackson.

“Scott, hey something’s come up with my family, but Allison and I have to go. I’m sorry” Stiles says once he’s found Scott and immediately regrets it when he watches his face fall.

“Oh, yeah no that’s fine.” Scott quickly recovers as he stuffs his gear into his locker.

“Scott, I really am sorry.”

“Nah man, it’s fine.”

“You don’t look fine”

“It’s just that this is like the tenth time this has happened, Stiles. If you don’t want to help me study or whatever than don’t”

“Scott that’s not it, it’s just my fa-“

“Your family, I know”  
“Tell you what, I can come over day after next, I promise”

Scott looks unconvinced, but he eventually agrees.

Stiles walks away feeling like the worst best friend ever

*************

“You’re kidding right?!”

“No Stiles, I’m not. She knows how to track better and right now we’re at a disadvantage. We’ve lost three of our own Stiles and we still don’t know what we’re up against. So yes, Kate will be coming to help”

Stiles slumped in his chair. It’s not that he hated his Aunt Kate; it was more like she hated him. Allison smiled sheepishly at him from across the table.

“I’m heading out to go ahead with the plans. Stiles, Allison you both stay with Alec tonight and set up traps in the preserve”

Stiles glared daggers at Alec as he piled the traps into the back of his car.

“When you’re done with that, come straight home and we’ll keep you updated”

With that, Chris marched out of the garage, with two men following behind him.

“Well, you heard what he said. I’m in charge” Alec smugly looked at them both.

“I don’t distinctly remember hearing those words, did you Allison?” Stiles retorts as they all jump in the car.

“I think with an ego as inflated as that, he hears what he wants”

Stiles laughs quietly as Allison looks proudly ahead.

“You two kids shut up or I’ll use those traps for a different purpose!” Alec snaps.

When Allison looks over at him Stiles’ just shrugs.

*********

“This was the dumbest idea in history of all dumbest ideas” Stiles grumbles as he sets up another trap. After Alec directed them all to split up, Stiles came to the realization that there was no way in hell he would know where both Alec and Allison had placed their traps. Even after he raised this point, he was immediately shut up by Alec. Allison had headed east; Alec went north, while Stiles had been directed to the west, each with three traps to set. Stiles was only on his second one when he jumped at a sudden noise. He spun around, only armed with a small knife only to find nothing, just a small line of shrubs. He stayed in place, wavering slightly when the shrubs rustled once again. God, he knew they shouldn’t have split up, but Alec had reassured them that Chris and the others were following the creature and the preserve was a complete safe zone. If he wasn’t about to be mauled by a god damn homicidal supernatural creature of prey, he would wring Alec’s neck.

He slowly advanced forward, trying to steady his heart rate as he approached. He didn’t want this thing knowing he was terrified, even though he’d probably shit himself if something jumped out at him. As he reached the edge of the shrubs he gulped back a scream as two luminous blue eyes stared back at him. He was frozen to place, staring at the striking eyes of whatever this thing was. Stiles found himself reaching out with his free hand, coming closer to the shrubs. The creature didn’t move as Stiles moved his hand closer to it. It hadn’t lunged at him yet, keeping its eyes glued to him, like a predator waiting for its prey.

But then a scream tore through the preserve and Stiles froze. The scream was one he knew too well. Ditching his traps and the creature, he ran towards the scream. It sounded mutilated as he came closer to the source. As Stiles broke through the surrounding trees and shrubs, the screaming stopped. Stiles finally reached the clearing that the screams seemed to be coming from, however he couldn’t see anyone or anything, part from Alec’s riffle that lay in the middle of the clearing, untouched and unused.

Stiles head shot up as Allison came crashing through the preserve, bow raised and ready for an attack. Stiles watched as his sister lowered her bow, before running over to him.

“Are you okay?” she asks as she runs over to him, worry written all over her face.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just…I heard his scream” Stiles gasped as they both looked over towards the tree line.

“What the hell happened to Alec?” Allison asks she looked around them, checking her surroundings.

“I don’t know, but we need to get out of here and tell dad” Stiles ordered as he grabbed Allison and started moving away, but they both froze in terror as a rumble was heard from behind them.

Stiles slowly peered behind them, as Allison raised her bow. They could barely make out that outline of a tall figure looming in the tree line.

“What the hell is that?” Allison panicked, but kept her bow steady as Stiles drew his knife.

“I don’t know, but I think we should run” Stiles stepped back as the creature broke through the tree line and fast.

Allison grabbed at Stiles before taking off, away from the creature. If there was one thing he knew not to do, it was that he should never look behind him, but the curiosity got the best of him as he peered behind. He couldn’t even make out what the creature was; only that it was large and ran on all fours.

Allison took a sharp turn left, heading the direction towards the truck that they drove. Stiles quickly followed, having been distracted by the creature, he’d managed to fall ever so slightly behind. Even if Stiles did play lacrosse at school, Allison still had better stamina than him and Stiles could already feel himself becoming tired and slower.

So when the truck came into view, Stiles felt immensely relieved. Allison quickly ran toward the drivers side as Stiles took to the other, fear ebbing more and more as the creature still bounded relentlessly behind them. Stiles threw himself into the truck as Allison jumped in the other side.

 

“Where are the keys!?” Allison shouted as she pulled bits and pieces out of the car, frantically looking for the keys.

Stiles didn’t have time to answer before gunfire sounded from the other side of the car. Stiles could only hear the piercing scream of the creature before it was gone. Still completely terrified, neither Allison nor Stiles made a move to exit the truck.

“You guys okay?’ Stiles turned to face Kate, as she peered through the window on Allison’s side.

Slowly Allison nodded, before pushing open the door. “How’d you know?”

“I just got here before I got a call from Chris. He said they tracked the creature, but it ran into the preserve before they caught up. He ordered everyone into the preserve, to see if you were both okay” Kate smiled gently as she reloaded her shotgun.

“It got Alec” Stiles spoke up after finally finding his words.

Kate glanced up before pursing her lips. “Shame, I liked that kid”

Stiles glanced back into the preserve, wondering what happened to Alec.

“I’ll drive you both back home, I’ll organize a search party with Chris to get Alec” Kate gestured for them to follow.

“Kate, do you have any idea of what this thing could be?” Allison asked as they made it to Kate’s car.

“I have a theory, but at this point it seems more than likely.”

“So dad’s already told you everything?” Stiles wondered as they drove out of the preserve. Still feeling shaken, Stiles couldn’t help but glance back at the tree line.  
“Yeah, he said he believes it’s a Wendigo” Kate rolls her eyes.

“They don’t attack during the day” Stiles muttered.

“Exactly, besides he’s forgotten what lives in the preserve”

“What lives in the preserve” Allison asked as she looked at Stiles in the back seat. Stiles could still see that Allison was still just as terrified as he was.

“An entire family of werewolves who have it out for us hunters”

**********

It was well past midnight, but Stiles couldn’t sleep. As soon as he got back, his dad and the others had met them outside the house. Chris looked relieved, but looked sour as soon as the news of Alec’s disappearance made its way into the eventual conversation. Allison and Stiles were told to stay home, while the others had gone back to the preserve to find Alec. And as much as Stiles hated his guts, part of him hoped he was still alive. And whatever had happened to Alec could’ve easily happened to him or Allison.

Then there was the creature in the bush with the brilliant blue eyes. The more he thinks about it, he wonders how many creatures there really are in Beacon Hills. His mind ponders a little longer, before a soft knock is heard on the other side of his door. He calls out for the person to come in thinking it’s his mom, only to find Allison trudge in slowly, before closing the door. Stiles sits up as she sits at the end of the bed.

“Can’t sleep, huh?” Stiles quips even though he doesn’t feel like smiling.

“You’re one to talk” she smiles sheepishly before shaking her head. “I don’t know when things got so bad here. I remember when the only thing we had to worry about was high school”

“Yeah”

They both sit quietly before Stiles speaks up some time later.

“Allison?”

“mmm” is her only response.

“I don’t think that was a werewolf”

He watches as she turns to face him before shaking her head.

“I don’t think it was either”

Stiles lifts his head from where it was resting on his arms.

“Kate seems pretty set on the idea that it is one”

“She is more experience than us. I mean her and dad don’t agree on what this thing is either. We’ve hunted things before this, but this thing is unlike anything else.” Allison adds.

“I think they’re both wrong”

“What do you think it was?”

“I don’t know yet, but I’m gonna find out”


	2. The Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this seems rushed, but if everything goes to plan there's a lot happening in this story and this chapters was just to get to the main story. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the crappy uploads, but I hope you enjoy!

Stiles wakes to the blaring sound of his alarm, the events of last night still fresh in his head, he hardly moves to turn it off. He can hear commotion coming from down stairs, raised voices he can't make out. He finally jumps up, slamming his alarm and heads out, seeing Allison lurking around the top of the stairs staring down at the scene below.

"What's going on?" he asks her as he joins her from the hiding spot she's chosen.

"I'm not sure, I just woke to shouting"

Stiles glances down at his father arguing with Kate and two other men.

"You should have called me sooner, Chris." Kate shouts, standing her ground before their father 

"I thought we had this under control, we were right on it's tail before it took off into the preserve" 

"Oh yeah, that's right! I forgot having it under control means six people dying, including three of our own"

"Kate that's enough" Victoria finally steps in.

"Actually its seven now, considering we found pieces of Alec!"

Stiles swallows, feeling Allison shift beside him. Sure, Stiles hated the guy, but he never wanted him dead. And if it was anything like the other murders, he would have been in horrific. Stiles can't help regret not speaking up that night and convincing them to stay together. He knew it was a stupid plan from the start, and Alec had paid for it with his life. Thinking it could have been any of them makes him feel grateful, and worse at the same time.

He watches as Victoria shakes her head and glances up at both him and Allison. They both don't move as she advances towards them, her expression turning murderous.

"The both of you get to school now" she sneers and Stiles can only watch as his fathers face falls before Victoria is slamming the door shut, blocking the others from view. 

Stiles chances a glance at Allison who shakes her head and walks off towards her room. 

Stiles turns on his heels back to his own room, feeling worse than last night. Today he has to go to school, plaster on a smile and act like nothing happened. 

He couldn't think of anything worse

******

Stiles heads out to his car with Allison both in silence. Allison was right when she said she didn't know when things had got so bad, because in honesty he had no idea either. He hated that even after all the events they'd been through and after all the deaths, they still had no leads.

Stiles goes to speak up but Chris begins to shout their names.

They both turn around sharply to see Chris walking down the front steps and heading down toward then.

"Your mother and I have both decided that we're going to deal with this problem and the two of you are to come straight home."

"You can't be serious Dad" Allison starts just as Stiles shouts "That thing killed Alec"

Chris shakes his head, not meeting them both in the eyes before he speaks " I wish I had the chance to tell you properly, I'm sorry you both had to hear it that way"

"What happened to him?"

Chris finally meets their eyes, looking hesitant to say anything. "It was just like any other murder before. Mutilated, unrecognisable, and still no evidence to what this thing is"

Stiles and doesn't say anything more. His father looks recked and he wonders from the pain in his eyes, if he had been the one to find Alec. For his sake, he hopes it wasn't.

Allison tugs on his sleeve as she walks over to the car, Stiles reluctantly following. Taking one last glance as his father, he starts the car with a shudder, before driving off leaving his father standing alone looking the worst he has in years, and the only thing Stiles thinks is that they have to find out what this thing is before someone else pays the price 

******

Walking into school felt like a chore. Smiles sent their way, unknowingly, and smiles return unwillingly he felt sick. 

Allison didn't say a word as she walked to her locker where Lydia and Jackson were waiting. Stiles felt heavy on his feet as he walked passed, watching as Allison faked her smile and laughed when Lydia spoke. 

Rounding the corner, Stiles plastered on his own smile as Scott came into view beside his locker. 

"You look like shit" Is the first thing Scott says to him.

Stiles wants to laugh he does, it's what he normally would do, but the weight of everything draws him down. He simply nods, watching Scott frown.

"You okay?" He asks genuine worry all over his face and Stiles almost cracks. 

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well"

"Your insomnia back?"

Stiles nods and shoves books into his bag. Scott doesn't say anything, knowing Stiles doesn't talk much when he hasn't slept well. At least that's what he's playing off.

"Ready for lacrosse this afternoon, buddy" he attempts at changing the topic.

Scott rolls his eyes, before dramatically shaking his head.

"I know you said it's good to have dreams, but I think I'd better have something as back up. I could try basketball, that's not too bad for my asthma"

"Oh I know what you could do, and your asthma wouldn't get in the way" Scotts eyes go wide with wonder before he notices Stiles' grin. "Chess club"

"I hate you"

"It's impossible for you to hate me, I'm amazing"

"The only reason I hang out with you is because I have no one else, you made me lame. Who even suggests chess"

"Who dreams of being a sports star when they have asthma? Oh yeah, Scott McCall"

"I'm gonna punch you Stiles"

"You can try"

Stiles smirks as they both bicker towards their class.

******* 

After school, Stiles bids Scott a quick farewell before meeting Allison at the car. 

"How'd it go for you?" he asks genuinely curious if it was as bad for her as it was for him

"Hell" is all she says and Stiles couldn't agree more.

"Al, I'm gonna head to Deatons. And before you say anything I know Dad said to be home straight after school, so I'm willing to drop you off at home"

She shakes her head reaching for her phone.

"What're you doing?"

"Telling Dad lacrosse try outs are running a little over time and we'll be home straight after that"

"Do you really think he'll believe that?"

"He will because it's me and not you"

Stiles makes an irritable sound of agreement, he almost resents his parents love for Allison over him. He wasn't always lying or up to mischief. That was only 60% of the time. 

They pull up to the vets, noting no cars around before they head to the back. 

"I wish I could say I'm surprised" Deaton says not even looking up from his notes.

"Has Dad already come to see you"

"Your aunt actually. She wanted to know about wolf lore"

"You mean werewolves?" Allison interjects as she roams around, staring oddly at the scattered notes. "What's all this?"

"Notes"

"We can see that doc" Stiles picks one of the scattered notes from the floor and examines it. "Druids?"

"I'm looking at what I believe this creature is. Kate theorises a wolf, while your father believes a wendigo is at play"

"They don't attack during the day"

"I'm aware, Mr. Argent" Deaton snarls sarcastically. "Which is why I'm doing some lite reading"

He gestures to a thick book below him that even Allison widens her eyes at. Stiles swears the book his bigger than his head.

"What is it?"

"It's called the bestiary. It has everything you need to know about the supernatural"

"That whole book tells you everything about every single creature?" Stiles stammers.

"That's what I just said, yes. However, after reading this more times than I can count I still can't give a definite answer to your family"

Slamming the book shut he stands. "Which is why I'll be accompanying your father tonight to see what I can find"

Stiles walks over to where Deaton has dumped the book, opening it up to reveal a picture of a screaming female.

"It's called a banshee, hope you never meet one, let alone hear its screams"

Stiles nods, turning the pages. Allison even wanders over and hovers over his shoulder to glance at the book, curiosity getting the best of them.

"If you would like, you can borrow it, the both of you. Your father read the whole thing when he was only 14"

Stiles glances at the thick book and wonders if he'll even finish it before he graduates. 

Stiles nods, picking the book up. 

"Now the two of you better get home, considering school is over and I'm assuming you told a lie to your father" Stiles smile falters and Allison nibbles her lip nervously. "Like I said hurry up, I don't willingly want to have to explain to you father that you're here"

They both nod, hastily moving to the exit. Stiles dumps the book in the back seat, before jumping in, breaking a few speed limits to ensure they're not overwhelmingly late. 

Thankfully when they arrive no questions are asked, in fact there's not a single person home 

Allison shrugs sending a text that they're safe and at home. She doesn't get a reply until later that night when both Chris and Victoria enter, with Kate tailing behind.

Stiles and Allison had both set at making dinner without a word. Their parents went to the garage along with Kate, shutting the door. 

"Why does it feel like we've done something wrong. They haven't said anything to us"

Stiles just shrugs continuing to chop the vegetables. 

Even after they serve dinner the conversion is tense.

"How was school ?" Victoria asks.

Stiles knows it's not genuine, it simply small talk, her attempt at breaking the silence.

Allison smiles and rattles off about this thing Lydia was talking about, everyone in the room marvelled. Stiles was hardly in tune when Victoria sent a smile his way. 

"Ah yeah, it was good"

"Just good?"

"Um yeah" Stiles stumbles before muttering "Is it okay for me to study with Scott tomorrow?"

"Stiles" Chris warned, placing his fork down.

"I promise the other day I would help. I could study here if that makes you feel better"

"Stiles, I thought you were supposed to be smart. I thought you'd at least understand that this isn't a joke" Kate speaks up and Stiles does his best not to bite.

"I didn't say it was. After Alec I think I'm taking this as serious as ever, considering it could have easily been Allison or I"

He watches his mother's face grow morbid. Stiles can't help but notice her gaze flicker to Allison and it hurts a little. Allison is more of a loss than him any day.

Swallowing he stands quickly and heads out of the room, ignoring his dads shouts for him to return and hears Kate mutter under her breath.

Stiles heads up to his room, immediately stepping into his nightwear. He slips into bed and no one bothers to check on him, not even Allison. But he doesn't blame her, she's lived with him long enough to know he won't listen when his in a mood, as she likes to call it.

He sees his phone light up, quickly reaching for it, he sees a text from Scott.

Scott: You still good for tomorrow?

Me: Yeah, okay at my house?

Scott: Sure :)Wish me luck for trials tomorrow 

Me: good luck bud!

He shuts his phone off before grumpily shoving at his blankets

********

The next day, Stiles rushes to get ready, he doesn't say a word to his mum or Kate when they both make appearances. Victoria sends a small smile his way, handing him his lunch. He just nods, leaving to wait for Allison in the car. 

She jumps into the car a few minutes later. Immediately turning the radio down. 

"You don't have to be an arsehole, Stiles. Everyone is feeling the guilt"

Stiles doesn't say anything and Allison doesn't push anymore. 

Arriving at school Stiles lags behind, while Allison happily takes off. Stiles ignores Jackson as he shoves past to head to his locker, where oddly enough Scott isn't waiting for him. 

He doesn't think much of it as he takes off for class. He shoots Scott a quick text but Harris enters the class, not even able to finish his text, he angrily shoves his phone back into his pocket. 

Allison and Lydia both takes seats in front of him, Stiles not sparing them a glance. He feels immature, Allison isn't the one who hurt him, he knows that. He'll get over it. He hopes he will anyway. 

It's partly why he wants so badly to make valedictorian so he can at least make them proud for that. 

That's still a long stretch there. Considering Lydia is in most of his AP classes, slimming his chances. And with everything going on, he doubts he'll even be getting that. 

Maybe he should take Scotts advice and find a plan B.

******

Lacrosse tryouts take place and Stiles has already taken two tackles and been sent to bench. He knows he's still gonna make the team considering how bad they are this year. Even Danny seems to have given up, knowing they don't have a chance, regardless to who's the captain.

Jackson seems the only person to be trying and coach likes to remind people every five minutes how wonderful he is. It surprisingly demotivates Stiles, and even the other players.

Stiles looks over at the bleachers to see Allison and Lydia watching the small game. Next week are the final days of tryouts and Scott is currently warming the bench, looking gutted and Stiles feels sorry for him as he glances out at the field. 

He quickly makes up his mind and jogs off towards coach, tagging Scott in before sitting down.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Argent" 

Stiles winces as coach begins screaming at him, assaulting his whistle the whole time.

"I felt sick"

"You always feel sick, this is lacrosse! Not tag with your best friend"

"It was either him or greenburg" Stiles mutters glancing at the other boy "no offence"

Coach mutters something, clearly dropping it. Stiles smiles to himself, at least Scott has more of chance being on the field than on the bench, that's where Stiles belongs.

Scott does pretty well for the most of it. He comes close to scoring a few times but Jackson, the dick, always gets in the way.

Stiles can hear cheering from both Lydia when Jackson scores and Allison when Scott manages to get the ball. Stiles shoots her a confused look. Since when did she cheer for Scott.

Stiles glances back to the game in time to watch as Jackson slams into Scott. Stiles feels himself wincing. It's almost as bad as the tackle from the other day. Except Scott isn't getting up.

The cheering comes to a halt as Stiles jumps to his feet and runs over to Scott who's already being crowded by the rest of the team.

Scott's laying flat on his back, holding his wrist while grumbling under his breath. 

"Out of the way" coach shouts breaking through the team.

"It's hardly a scratch McCall" Jackson sneers as he turns and picks the ball up once again. 

Stiles wants to slap him over the head with his lacrosse stick. 

"On a scale of one to ten how bad does it hurt" Coach asks helping Scott sit up

Scott lets out another pained groan. "About an 8" he grits out.

Coach lets out a sigh of relief "At least it's not a ten" 

Stiles shakes his head, dropping his gear, walking over to his best friend.

"I'll take him to the nurse"

Coach just nods and lets Stiles walk alongside Scott.

"Are you okay?"

Stiles looks up to Allison hovering above them on the bleachers .

"Ah yeah, it's not bad" Scott lies. Stiles knows he trying to look tough.

"Did you want me to take him Stiles? That way you don't miss the game?"

"Actually it's fine. I wanted out anyway"

"Okay if you're sure" she smiles gently, sitting back down.

**********

 

"This officially sucks"

Stiles glances up from his own homework to watch Scott fiddle with his wrist.

"It could have been worse"

"Stiles my wrist is sprained! How am I supposed to become captain now"

Scott deflates, actually deflates. 

"I mean, chess club could use a captain"

He hardly dodges the eraser thrown his way. 

Stiles smiles but he really does feel for his friend. Jackson had to always ruin it for the most deserving. Stiles hates him with a passion. There was absolutely no redeeming quality in him. He didn't know what Lydia saw in him.

A few hours pass with them joking around but Stiles can still tell that Scott feels like shit.

"Lets ditch homework and watch a movie" he scrambles up, dumping his homework onto his bed.

Scott slumps but eventually agrees. Allison is holed up in her room, so Stiles takes advantage of that and leads the way to the lounge room where he tells Scott to have a look at the DVDs they own, before heading into the kitchen for snacks.

He's reaching for the popcorn when he hears Allison running toward him looking terrified. Stiles turns his full attention to her, tears glistening her eyes.

"It attacked Kate, Stiles. Dad too"

Stiles drops the food his holding and can feel his mouth drop too.

"Where are they?" 

"They're still in the preserve, waiting for backup!" She comments, flailing her limbs, strongly resembling how he currently feels .

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

"I tapped into their communication devices, Stiles this isn't the time! We have to help"

Stiles nods and goes to follow Allison toward the garage when he pauses. 

"Scott" he mutters glancing back.

"Stiles!" Allison shouts.

Stiles runs back to the lounge room quickly and faces Scott who's holding a copy of Star Wars and reading the back of the DVD cover.

He glances up and notices Stiles face. 

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Scott, I'm sorry but you have to go, something's come up"

Scott's face dropped, placing the dvd back down.

"Of course" he mutters grabbing his bag by the front door.

"I'm sorry, my fa-"

"I know, your family!" Scott cuts him off before letting himself out.

Stiles hesitates a minute wanting to call Scott back but he knows he can't. He needs to find the others.

Reluctantly he walks back to where Allison is waiting for him. She's already loading her bow into the car, just as Stiles reaches for his favourite knife

********

"Can't you tap back in the same way you did before" Stiles grumbles as he holds his knife by his side.

Allison's bow is loaded too, as if they're waiting and that terrifies Stiles. 

"It's not working. The signals disrupted somehow" 

"Great" just great.

The two most inexperienced hunters stuck in the preserve and no one even knows they're out here, potentially waiting for a mass murdering creature. 

The both jump at the sound of bush rustling, instinctively Stiles pulls his knife up just as Allison raises her bow. Stiles holds his breath as the rustling gets louder. Only a minute later a rabbit comes hoping out and he nearly has a heart attack and Allison almost kills it.

"That was lucky" Allison mutters as she walks over to the arrow stuck in the ground, inches from missing the retreating rabbit.

"What....the.....hell?!"

Both Allison and Stiles jump at the voices sudden presence. They both spin around and Stiles heart sinks, because this isn't who he expected. He'd almost prefer the creature right now.

"Scott what the hell are you doing here!" he whisper shouts, he doesn't want to draw this thing out, but he wants Scott to know he's mad

"Why do you have a bow and arrow and Stiles....is that a machete? I'm pretty sure that's illegal"

"What are you doing here?"

Allison repeats, her voice steadier than Stiles'.

"I followed you. I wanted to know why you kept ditching me"

"Scott I'm sorry you had to find out okay, but I can explain later. Right now you have to leave"

"Yeah, I think I second that" he glares and it's the first time Stiles has seen him this way.

He opens his mouth to respond, only for a deep blood curdling growl to shake him to his core. He glance at Allison who raises her bow instantly.

"Scott get behind us"

Scott doesn't hesitate to do so, clumsily running toward them. The grow erupts from the right.

"We can't fight this thing alone" Stiles mutters

"Run?" Allison questions not dropping her bow.

"Run" he agrees, turning to shove Scott forward. 

Stiles knows they're heading deeper into the preserve but the car is the other way and there's currently a creature in their way. He can't risk it, not with Scott.

He can already hear his breaths coming short. He hopes Scott has his inhaler. 

Stiles almost shouts for relief when a house comes to view, oddly in the middle of the preserve. There's no lights on the house. But there's a car out front and Allison notices too. It could be some of their own and right now they need all the help they can get.

Allison begins shouting to try and draw attention but nothing happens, no one comes to their aid. Even as they inch closer, Stiles starts to lose faith.

Especially when he feels the wind get knocked out of him from behind. The force sends him crashing forward into Allison , who stumbles with him. 

As Allison rolls back up grabbing her bow and Stiles reaches blindly for his knife he almost cries when he hears Scott pained screams.

Stiles can't make out the creature but he doesn't care, he plunges into the shadows and digs his knife as the creature howls in pain, rearing back on him. His met with red eyes and teeth coated with his best friends blood. 

An arrow hits the creature and it roars loudly, knocking Stiles back off his feet as it runs off.

Stiles doesn't hesitate getting back to his feet, heading over to Scott. Allison's already there pressing her hand to Scott's side. Stiles rushes to help and that's when he notices the huge bite taken out of Scott's side.

"Allison..."

"I know, Stiles. He's going to bleed out of we don't get help now"

"Or he'll-"

"Stiles just help me get him inside that house. We need medical supplies now, he won't make it to the hospital"

Stiles panically takes hold of Scott's lower half as Allison lifts his top half and together the head to the house. Surprisingly the door is unlocked, but Stiles doesn't care as they both deposit Scott on the floor. 

"Find something, anything"

Stiles nods, on the verge of having a panic attack. He runs around the house frantically but can't seem to find anything. He's running upstairs for the second time when his foot stumps on a loud metal object. Stiles glances down to a small metal box that he hadn't noticed before.

He bends down examining it, opening to find bandages, aspirin and a whole lot of other medical supplies. He runs back down, dumping the box beside Allison.

Allison quickly takes the stuff she needs and begins to sew Scott back together.

"Is he -"

"I don't know"

"If he is"

"I know"

"But no one else can! If they do, they'll-"

"Stiles that might not even happen"

"He is not dying"

'Copy, we heard a scream to the east near werewolf territory, we'll go check it out'

Allison looks at her bag where the radio is attached and looks back to Stiles worry all over her face.

"Can you help him?" Stiles asks 

"I can do what I can"

"Okay do that, I'll lead them away"

"Stiles-"

"Save him Allison"

And then his out the door.

******

Thankfully it's just James and Daniel who are checking the area. Stiles wouldn't call them stupid but they weren't the brightest. 

A few clever rocks thrown here and there leads them far enough away and in a different direction. He finds it too easy and he should have known it wasn't.

"Don't move"

A deep voice comes from behind him. He doesn't know the voice. He turns around and gulps, he so dead.

"Beacon Hills police department"

The man says and Stiles catches the badge, in the light coming from the flashlight the sherif is holding.

"Care to explain what your doing out here in a crime scene, kid"

Stiles gulps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry, but I've been busy with life, but I'm back hopefully to upload this story consistently now ( emphasis on hopefully)
> 
> Thanks so much for the likes and comments on the first chapter!   
> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

"So kid" the sheriff pauses eyeing him suspiciously. Stiles knows it's an intimidation method, he knows all about that, but the gaze still makes him shift nervously in his seat.

The sheriff had taken him back to the station, much to Stiles' protest. When he tried to reason with the sheriff that his friends were wandering around lost, he sent another deputy to look around.

Stiles glances out the glass surrounding the sheriffs office, out to the other desks with the other deputy's. The one he saw earlier had still not returned from the woods, which Stiles couldn't tell was good news or bad news.

He swallowed nervously. Looking back to the board behind the sheriff. Refusing to meet his eyes, Stiles reads an article on the board about the recent murders happening in supposedly innocent and quiet Beacon Hills.

"I was curious about the murders"

Stiles winces once the words are out of his mouth. The sheriff raises an eyebrow at him clearly waiting for him to finish.

"My friends and I, we went out to look for the bodies. We thought we'd catch it"

"It ?" The sheriff tilts his head in curiosity and Stiles can feel his chest tighten. 

"My dad said it was a mountain lion"

"Your dad, Chris Argent" the sheriff holds a small file up. "Correct"

Stiles nods, not trusting his voice.

"Odd"

Stiles frowns, mimicking the sheriffs expression as he reads. He drops the file, once again eyeing Stiles. He doesn't look suspicious this time, just examining Stiles and he's so close to having a panic attack. 

"Care to explain the blood"

That's the tipping point. Stiles can't form words, he doesn't know how to say he watched his best friends get torn open. He can't close his eyes without seeing it vividly in his head.

He doesn't get a chance to speak up, before Kate comes bursting into the office with a trailing deputy.

"Sorry Sheriff, I tried to stop her" the deputy sheepishly says from behind, Kate ignoring her completely.

"You have no right to question my dear nephew like this, Sheriff!"

Stiles nearly chokes as Kate slams her hands on the desk. She quickly shoots Stiles a look that he knows means his in serious trouble. She quickly poises herself and stands behind him. Her arm coming to rest behind his head and he can't help but flinch at the minor contact. 

The sheriff picks up on in instantly, standing from his desk. "I have every right, he was roaming around a crime scene"

"Boys will be boys. Idiotic, until their taught a firm lesson"

The sheriff narrows his eyes, as Kate pulls Stiles from his chair.

"We're leaving. Any issues can be dealt by our lawyer"

Stiles doesn't glance up as he's dragged from the office but he can feel the gaze of the sheriff boring into his head.

********

"What the hell were you doing?" Kate shouts when he stands outside the car. He can't decide if he should sit in the back or front. He doesn't want to be a coward, so he hops into the passenger seat, preparing for the worst.

Stiles decidedly doesn't talk to her, he hardly hears her over the blood rushing in his ears, thinking about what his punishment will be.

*****

When Stiles walks into the house, it's suspiciously quiet. He glances around the room before Kate grabs his elbow and drags him down to the basement. Stiles hates when he sees his mom come into view. She's alone, but she's evidently moving weapons around. When she glances up from what she's doing, her expression goes blank.

Stiles comes to a stop in front of her as she makes her way around the table. Kate takes her places next to him and he feels like a cornered animal, helpless to save himself.

"You're wondering where everyone is"

Her voice is annoyingly calm but he nods, trying to not show any sigh of weakness.

"Everyone's out looking for my daughter." She glances to Kate quickly. "Your sister, where is she ?"

"I don't know-" Stiles starts before he feels a pain blossom in his cheek. He quickly blinks back tears as his mother withdraws her hand. She smiles sweetly, making his stomach churn. She takes his face in her hands.

"You better pray they find her" she threatens before she walks away. 

When Stiles looks at Kate he sees the smirk on her face and he wants to hurl. He gathers himself up and heads back up to his room. 

He has plans of running out, back to the woods to find Allison and Scott. But Victoria assigns another hunter to stand by his wide open door.

"You gonna leave that open and watch me get dressed" he says to the hunter at his door. He just grunts and that pisses Stiles off more. 

He shrugs out if his jacket and takes his boots off. When he glances back up the hunter is still looking. Sighing Stiles decides to sleep in what he's wearing, with the creep standing there watching.

He doesn't know how long he's been laying down before he hears his door click shut. Stiles turns over to see his dad enter. He sits up, but Chris doesn't look injured when he sits beside Stiles.

He flicks the lamp on and Chris share a sad smile. "Still nothing."

Stiles looks away to his window instinctively, but Chris shakes his head.

"We'll try tomorrow. I have men out looking" 

Stiles nods. He flinches when Chris reaches over to touch his face. Chris withdraws his hand almost immediately after Stiles' reaction

"What happened here?"

"It attacked us"

Chris nods understandingly, missing Stiles lie.

"We'll find her"

"Yeah"

********

Stiles was awake before anyone else in the house, wanting to avoid any confrontations. 

Without Allison around, Stiles took to walking. Sending Chris a text to let him know he left. Except Stiles took a detour into the woods. Leaving early enough to still have time to get his name marked off to avoid more of his parents wrath. 

It took him longer without Allison to track their steps from the previous day, but he eventually found where they were attacked. Blood marked the leaves beneath Stiles' feet and his stomach churned knowing it was Scott's.

He headed North, through the over grown bushes until the rotted house came into view. He wedges his way through the tree branches he hadn't noticed they ran through the other night.

He walked sluggishly up the front stairs that creaked beneath his weight. He had to use more force than before to shove the door open. Once inside, Stiles saw how poorly the condition of the house was. 

Stairs had Broken down the middle, no furniture, just dust which let traces of loss as it mingled with the puddles of dried blood at the door entrances. 

"Allison?" Stiles called.

He had to carefully shift between the staircase and the walk with the massive gaping hole in the middle of the house. Stiles hardly noticed the interior, as he eyes the stairs he unconsciously ran up the night before, frantically looking for medical supplies that seemingly appeared out of nowhere 

"Allison?" he tried again this time he jumped when he heard shuffling.

Allison bounded down the fragile stairs before she crashed into his arms. 

"Thank god" Stiles whispered into her shoulder. 

"Allison where's Scott?" He didn't mean to ruin the moment, but the last time he saw Scott, he had been bleeding out.

She smiled softly before gesturing for him to follow. Stiles trailed behind as they carefully made their ways upstairs. 

"Stiles?" He hears the familiar voice of his best friend, just before Stiles was engulfed in a hug.

Stiles hardly realised it was Scott before he recuperated and started hugging back. Scott was alive, and moving which only meant one thing.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked drawing back. He noticed Scott flinch.

"Sorry man, you're a little loud." Stiles frowns and glances to Allison who nods sadly.

"I explained everything to him about us." Allison admitted.

"Yeah man, you should've told me, that's so awesome!"

"You're taking this better than I expected" Stiles laughed gently.

"I mean I'm pissed off but I'm still kinda jumpy. It's like my senses have been dialled to a hundred. I smelt you before you came in but it was so weird. I mean, smelt you!"

"Okay, yeah that's a little disturbing"

"Yeah, Derek says I'll be able to control it soon, and I'll even be able to smell heaps of things, like emotions"

"Wait, who's Derek"

"Oh, he's the werewolf that helped us" Scott casually says.

He continues to talk as Stiles looks to Allison who nods.

"Lucky Derek was around or Scott would have clawed my face off"

She jokes and Scott chokes on his words, apologising profusely and Allison reassures him she's used to it, Stiles finds himself smiling out of relief. 

Someone coughs from behind him and he spins around to face a very muscled torso. He stumbles back a little as he takes in the man in front of him, who seemingly seems unfazed by Stiles flailing limbs. 

"Oh Stiles" Scott interrupts Stiles from gawking at the God in front of him. "This is Derek"

Derek glances to Stiles who nods his acknowledgment. 

"So when are you leaving?" Derek asks and Stiles brain short circuits.  
Derek glances sideways at him with his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

Stiles turns to see Allison smirking and Scott frowning. "I said , I feel okay to leave now. In fact, look Stiles" Scott shifts his wrist side to side. "No pain, which means lacrosse"

Stiles frowns as Scott looks away from everyone, no doubt imagining his future high school life. 

"Priorities" Stiles muttered before turning back to Derek. "Are they always like this after you bite them?"

Derek looks taken aback for a second before his frown appears. "I didn't bite him"

Allison frowns at Stiles, but Stiles doesn't care. He feels the guilt of what happened to Scott and he hardly seems to not mind. It doesn't feel right. Someone has to be thinking straight.

"So if he's a werewolf it must mean that whatever is killing innocent lives is a werewolf"

Derek draws his massive brows down further, before rolling his eyes.

"You tell me, you're the ones who kills monsters like me. Shouldn't you know ?"

Stiles frowns and Allison steps in front of the pair.

"Thanks you for everything. My brother and I are in your debt for helping Scott"

"Save it" Derek harshly announces

"Wow attitude" Stiles griped 

"You're welcome to leave now"

Derek sent Stiles one final glare before walking away.

"Dude why'd you have to piss him off for" Scott uttered.

Stiles shrugged as they all made their way out of the house.

"Oh yeah by the way, what happened to your face" Scott asked.

Stiles had tried to cover it before he left that morning, but he didn't match Allison's foundation, and she wasn't their with him like the other times. 

"The thing last night got a swing at me" Stiles lies.

*****

After deciding to split up, Stiles went to school alone, while Scott went home. Allison had purposefully wandered around the woods for the other hunters to find her and call it a miracle. Then be praised by his mother no doubt for finding her favourite child.

The whole day at school dragged along, Stiles had only realised how tired he was when he entered chemistry. Lydia had promptly sat in front of him, alongside Jackson. Usually Stiles would take the opportunity to stare, but he was disinterested and found himself nodding off. 

He woke to Harris slamming a textbook in front of him. There were trailing students gathering the things before leaving. 

Stiles glances up at Harris and winced. 

"I expect your assignment on my desk tomorrow or it'll be detention Mr. Argent"

Stiles nodded, Harris was seemingly pretty chill.

"For two weeks" Harris finished.

Nevermind, Stiles thought.

*****

Stiles finally got home, and had to reenact his reunion with Allison right after his mom made his apologise to her. Allison had pulled him aside and apologised but Stiles shrugged it off.

They all sat awkwardly at dinner as their mom wanted every detail about Allison's escape. Both her and Stiles never mentioned Scott. Agreeing it was the best thing to protect Scott

*******  
The next morning, Stiles received a text from Scott to let him know he felt fine enough to go to school. 

He and Allison headed to school earlier to meet Scott before classes started up

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Allison asked as they all made their way to the library. 

"Yeah, in fact I feel great. Never better" Scott smiled. "See you at lacrosse, Stiles!" 

"This is weirding me out" Stiles announced when Scott walked away, leaving him and Allison confused.

"Careful, he can hear you" she smiled before heading over to where Lydia was poised. 

******

'Dude where are you?'

Stiles grunted. He sat alone in Harris's classroom. After everything that happened he forgot his assignment. He didn't have a good reason to give, at least not one that didn't make him sound crazy or pathetic. 

He wasn't mad about missing lacrosse, that was Scott's thing. He was upset that his once perfect GPA was slipping through his fingers and and into Lydia's perfectly manicured ones.

He only had ten more minutes, but by then he'd still be too late.

******

He bolted down the hall and straight for the fields. He struggled with suiting up in his haste, but he eventually grabbed his stick and snuck out. Coach was directing the other players, while Stiles quietly popped down on the bench next to Danny, who shot him a glare but didn't say anything.

Stiles didn't mind benching, but as soon as Danny took off for goalie he was left alone with Greenberg.

He watches as Jackson scores perfectly, and hears both Lydia and Allison cheer.

Then Matt shoots next followed by a junior. Then it's Scott. 

Stiles feels himself get nervous for Scott. Scott slowly takes off at a light jog, before speeding up. Stiles has never seen him move that fast. Not since they were young and Scott fell to the ground, hardly breathing.

But now his asthma is long forgotten as he shoots quickly and the ball flies through the net. There's a few cheers in the bleacher and Stiles can see Scott's smile from where he sits.

Then it's time for defence. That's when Jackson decides the be a dick to his own team and call them out.

Stiles sees the moment Scott takes off, the mistake made. Scott plows into Jackson, knocking him flying. 

The other players, coach and Lydia head over to Jackson as he cries out. Stiles immediately jumps to his feet and runs to Scott, who's hunched in on himself.

"Scott, buddy are you okay?" He grabs his shoulders to shakes them but Scott immediately snaps at him, with his teeth.

He curses before glancing around him, no one seems to notice, so he drags Scott away.

"Okay Scott" Stiles starts as he shoves Scott who's shaking with fear or anger (he doesn't know) into the cold stream of the shower. "Think of a happy place, find your happy place"

Stiles tries, but Scott doesn't hear him or doesn't listen as he rears back and knocks Stiles off his feet. Stiles' head connects with the wall behind him but he can clearly make out Scott's eyes shift colours between the pain. He jumps out of the way as Scott swings at him. 

"Scott, stop it's me"

Stiles grabs a tossed away lacrosse stick, as his only defence between him and a rouge wolf. Scott lunges, but Stiles dodges leaving Scott wide open for a hit, but Stiles can't bring himself to do it. It's still Scott, he just has to try and reach him.

"It's me man, Stiles" another dodge and Scott slams into the lockers. This seems to anger him more and Stiles hardly manages to dodge the claws the swing at his face. He swings the lacrosse stick and manages to smash it into Scotts stomach which makes him stumble.

He hadn't meant to hit him that hard.

"Shit sorry" but Scott is faster and slams into him, sending them both crashing down and against the lockers. 

Stiles struggles against Scotts's newfound strength helplessly trying to call his name. He can feel claws digging into his wrist and tries shoving, but he doesn't move.

"Scott please, it's me" he pleas one last time before Scott snaps his teeth and lunges forward. 

Stiles prepares for an impact that never comes. He hears a small whimper and when he opens his eyes, a dark figure separates him from Scott. 

Scott leaps again, but the figure easily slams a fist to Scotts face sending him down instantly falling unconscious.

Once Scott hits the ground the figure turns around and Stiles glares as Derek stands there seemingly unfazed about what he just witnessed.

"I thought you were a hunter" Derek comments not moving to help him up or anything. Just standing there making Stiles both mad and turned on. He takes a deep breath remembering he only met this guy and he hates him. 

"I am"

"You could have beaten him then. A newly bitten werewolf isn't a match to a trained hunter."

Stiles shakes his head. "I couldn't" Derek glances at him, eyebrows raised in question.

"He's still my best friend. This.....it's not his fault"

Derek's faces goes through a series of emotions Stiles can't recognise, before settling his gaze on Scott.

"When he wakes up he won't remember much."

Stiles nods, knowing full well that Derek can't see him.

Derek eventually glances back at him. "Bring him back to the house later today. It's best if he gets some training"

Stiles looks up to Derek who seems genuine in his offer. 

"Is 7 okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story doesn't seem all that great yet, but hopefully it'll get better. I actually planned this one out, unlike my other stories that I tend to just wing!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
